In a wide area network (WAN) that hosts multiple wireless access points, limited information may be available from the access points. The access points may not expose low level information to the host network dealing with the radio frequency characteristics, or the connected stations. However, the WAN manager may still want to estimate the level of usage of individual access points to determine if they need to be augmented or replaced. Therefore, a need exists for improving methods and systems for monitoring usage of access points and managing network access based on the monitored usage.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.